Satellite Trash
by TaigaaGina
Summary: Mangaverse. Spoilers for chapters 1-8. Yuusei's thoughts after his duel against Jack Atlus. Now with the typos corrected!


**Author's notes: **This fic is based on the 5D's manga. If you haven't read it, here's a short summary: Yuusei duels against his friend Sect and wins. A creature called Skeleton Knight appears and challenges Yuusei, holding Sect as a hostage. After a long duel, Yuusei is able to defeat the Knight but Sect is injured. While driving to the hospital, Yuusei is attacked by Jack who has come to Satellite to beat the shit out of anyone he meets (they don't know each other in the manga). They start dueling and in the end Yuusei loses, causing him to become _really_ depressed. While he is angsting, Jaeger appears to invite him to the D1GP. Yuusei refuses, but after Jaeger tells him that he'll be able to meet Jack again, he heads to the shore to think about it. There he meets Aki and her two friends (Yuusei doesn't know Aki, either) who has come to see what kind of man has also lost to Jack (Aki and several other characters have also been beaten by Jack). The two have a One Shot Run-duel, which Aki wins. Aki basically tells Yuusei to snap out of it and leaves, but first reveals that she'll attend the D1GP.

You can read the full chapter summaries at Janime's page. The first part of this story is from the manga, by the way.

**Disclaimer: **This is a non-profit fanfiction. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belongs to Takahashi Kazuki, Hirokubo Masahiro and Satou Masashi.

I reposted the story after correcting some errors.

-x-x-x-

**Satellite Trash**

_I lost to the King..._

How could he have lost?

He! The best Riding Duelist in the whole Satellite!

He had _lost_!

_Was it because the King's D-Wheel was special? Was it because his Feel was special?_

Yuusei trembled with suppressed rage. He threw away the wrench in his hand as the realization hit him.

"NO!" he yelled. It wasn't because of that, "It's not because he's special!" it hurt to admit it. It hurt more than the wounds and bruises covering his body.

He had lost...

"My Riding Duel just.."

Because he had been _weak!_

"Didn't work... on the King!"

He remembered the King's taunts. Remembered the almost maniacal grin on his lips. Remembered the crushing pressure of the man's Feel around him, suffocating him, ridding him of his fighting spirit.

Most of all Yuusei remembered how the King had been completely unfazed by his Feel.

It was as if he hadn't been able to even scratch the other man. As if the other had just been toying with him the entire time. Yuusei felt angry and humiliated. His eyes stung, but he wouldn't give the King the satisfaction of making him cry, "Dammit..." he muttered, clenching his jaw. He kept his eyes closed to keep the tears away, "GODDAMMIT!"

It was at that moment that the small, clown-like man appeared before him.

-x-x-x-

Yuusei stood on the pier, watching as the cruiser ship carrying Izayoi Aki and her two friends sailed towards Neo Domino City. He smiled as he tought about the upcoming D1 Grand Prix, where he would meet the girl again, as well as other strong Riding Duelists.

And, more importantly, the Riding Duel King Jack Atlus himself.

The thought of the humiliating defeat didn't hurt anymore, not now that his body was recovering, his D-Wheel had been repaired and he had gotten some of his self-confidence back by, surprisingly, losing a second time. But this time, after the initial shock, Yuusei had actually started to think about the reason _why_ he had lost both those times. What was it that he was lacking?

"_If you keep recklessly increasing your speed like that,"_ Izayoi Aki had told him, _"Even a lifetime won't be enough for you to defeat Jack Atlus."_

After the One Shot Run they had had, the girl had told Yuusei that the Feel wasn't created solely by the speed of the D-Wheel. It was also the product of distance and timing, a perfect calculation by the Riding Duelist. Yuusei hadn't realized that, he had tried to scare and impress Jack by his speed and acrobatics, the stuff that usually got to the other Satellite Duelists. Of course those sort of daredevil tricks hadn't affected the other man and Yuusei could feel his face redden as he thought about how he had embarrassed himself in front of the King.

But what about Jack himself? What had been behind his powerful Feel?

Yuusei recalled the duel and how Jack had acted during it. Most vividly he remembered the man's eyes. Just the power of Jack's stare had been enough to affect him so, that he had tried to run away at first. The purple orbs had been full of self-confidence, the thought of losing not even once diminishing the light in them.

Was that it? Was the source of Jack's Feel the unwavering belief in his own skills?

Suddenly Yuusei realized that there had been two occasions when the aura around Jack had changed. The first had been when they had crossed the field full of broken D-Wheels. Almost as soon as Jack had seen the wreckage, his eyes had become full of rage. His cocky grin had turned into a frown of disgust as he trampled over the destroyed D-Wheels. At that moment Yuusei had felt deep hatred towards this man who did not care about the Riding Duelists' souls. But he had also been intimidated by the hatred flowing from the King.

After that Yuusei had almost dropped his unconscious friend Sect as the attack of Jack's Highlander had damaged his D-Wheel. When Jack had told him to get rid of the burden so that he could concentrate on their duel, Yuusei had refused. He had told Jack that he couldn't abandon his dear friend.

_That_ had caused Jack to go completely berserk.

Yuusei trembled as he remembered the insane rage in the man's eyes. Friends were only shackles that pulled people down with them, Jack had said. They cheated and betrayed, kept you from reaching your full potential. But if Yuusei wanted to prove him wrong, he only had to beat the King.

Jack's attitude had changed after that. He had become more cruel, his attacks more powerful until Yuusei's D-Wheel finally broke down, causing Sect to fall of and Yuusei to jump after him. Now that he thought about it, if he hadn't been carrying Sect with him, he might've won. Yuusei had had a card to destroy Jack's Highlander, altough that didn't mean certain victory, but it would've given him more time.

Was it what Jack had said? Was the reason Yuusei had lost because he had been too distracted by his friend? Was the solitude the source of Jack's powerful Feel?

_No!_ Yuusei thought, _It can't be something like that!_

Jack's eyes, as he had talked about friends, had been so angry, but Yuusei could swear he had seen hurt in them, too. Had Jack been betrayed by someone close to him? At that moment the King had seemed kinda unstable, like he had been lecturing more himself than Yuusei.

Yuusei looked towards the horizon at Neo Domino City. Had Jack already returned or was he still in Satellite, searching for more opponents? Yuusei had to smile at that. Like there was anyone stronger than him on the island, the King would just be wasting his time.

He mounted his D-Wheel and started the engine. If he wanted to confront Jack again, he would need some special training. And he _would_ meet the purple-eyed King, and this time he would show the man what Satellite trash was really made of.

-x-x-x-

**Author's notes: **The Feel in the manga is kinda like aura and/or intimidation that's projected by the Solid Vision System in the D-Wheels and causes actual damage the more powerful it is.

I noticed that Yuusei kept referring to Jack as King, but after his duel with Aki, he started using Jack. This was probably because he wasn't as intimidated by the man as he had first been (like the Voldemort-thing in Harry Potter).

I like the manga 'cause Jack's so deliciously psychotic and Yuusei actually _loses_, giving his character more depth ^-^

Review, please.


End file.
